


team spirit

by Pares (kormantic)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Teambuilding Through Marshmallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-25
Updated: 2006-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kormantic/pseuds/Pares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam handed him a stick: greenwood with a long, whittled point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	team spirit

Sam handed him a stick: greenwood with a long, whittled point.

"Lemme guess, Teal'c did the honors?"

"I did."

"The insides don't get stuck on the branch," Sam explained.

"I have done this before, you know."

She tossed him the marshmallows and he spiked three of them on Teal'c's cooking spear and held them over Sam's hibachi.

"You got something against chairs, Carter?"

"They're being recaned, sir."

"I didn't know you went in for the rough stuff."

Daniel snickered; Sam actually rolled her eyes.

Jack wondered how many beers they'd had, how hard it would be to get Teal'c drunk.


End file.
